


where’s my kiss?

by aquabliss



Category: UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 05:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquabliss/pseuds/aquabliss
Summary: Seungyoun had to go and Wooseok needs his goodbye kiss.





	where’s my kiss?

  
Seungyoun inhaled, breathing in Wooseok’s scent as he enveloped his arms around the smaller man. They’ve been cuddling for the past hour in Wooseok’s bed, watching movies, feeling the warmth of each other.

He peered at his phone and checked the time.

12:32 AM

“Baby, I have to go.” he mumbled softly, getting the attention of Wooseok who was staring at the screen intently. The man wrapped in his arms looked up to him, his big doe eyes laced with drowsiness. His cute lips formed into a pout as he lightly shook his head, showing his protest.

  
“Can’t you just stay over? Jinhyuk’s out with Byungchan tonight. We’ll be alone.” Wooseok proposed, looking at him with hopeful eyes, pursing his lips together.

Seungyoun stared at his face, admiring his perfect and beautiful features, and then finally focusing on his pink luscious lips, he leaned in to give it a peck, making the smaller man smile.

“Stop being too adorable baby, it’s not good for my heart.” Seungyoun said as he chuckled.

Wooseok latched his arms on Seungyoun’s neck, ruffling the hairs on the back of his head, feeling its softness, and pulled him closer. He gave a sweet and small smile that made Seungyoun’s heart skip once again. The smaller man’s smile never failed to make his heart go wild. They’ve been dating for years but Wooseok’s impact on him is still the same since the first time their eyes met.

Wooseok leaned in and their lips met, making his heart pound harder, heat rising from his stomach to his chest. He kissed him gently, delicately, soft lips colliding. Their lips danced together, the kiss getting deeper, making Wooseok release soft moans. Seungyoun pulled away, then gave him another peck.

“Baby, I know what you’re doing.” He said, giving Wooseok an accusing look. His gaze then fell onto his boyfriend’s lips, now sore, yet very inviting.

Wooseok let out a whine and buried his face on his chest, wrapping his arms around his body, hugging him tightly. Seungyoun let out a breathy laugh, resting his chin on his tiny boyfriend’s head and hugged him back tighter.

“I need to go now, Seok. You know that I have to be early tomorrow.” Seungyoun reminded him.

Wooseok looked up again and sighed.

“Fine.” He said, his voice low and defeated.

They reluctantly pulled away from each other’s grasp and stood up. After Seungyoun finished gathering his things, Wooseok walked him to the door, his face painted with disappointment, the pout never leaving his pink lips.

Seungyoun was now out of the door and was about to leave when he noticed that Wooseok was unmoving, looking down, and still holding the edge of his front door.

“Hey, baby. What’s wrong? Look at me.” He said, walking towards the smaller man, his hands reaching out to lift Wooseok’s chin. As he raised his head, he noticed the smaller man’s eyes, shinning, tears pooling in his eyes.

“Oh no. Why are you crying?” Seungyoun said, his voice soft and comforting. Wooseok sobbed and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist.

Seungyoun rubbed his back, giving him comfort. After calming him down, he cupped Wooseok’s delicate face and wiped his tears.

“Why’d you cry, baby?” He whispered softly, kissing Wooseok’s eyes one after another, feeling the heat emitting from them.

“You forgot to give me a goodbye kiss, idiot.” He said, his voice shaky and hoarse from crying.

Seungyoun’s heart melted, seeing how soft and fragile his boyfriend is. He feels so lucky to have Wooseok in his life, to have the most adorable and sweetest man in the world.

“Aw, my baby is such a baby.” He teased, making Wooseok frown and huff. Seungyoun laughed and patted his head like a child.

“I miss you already. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” Wooseok said, his hands now cupping Seungyoun’s face.

He smiled and nodded, now leaning forward, crashing their lips together.

“Happy now?” He said, a playful smirk on his face.

Wooseok smiled brightly, his eyes glistening.

“Very.” 

**Author's Note:**

> so, someone dmed me and sent me this prompt. it was soooo cute so i just had to write this. i’m sorry if it’s too short. 
> 
> anw, thank you for the prompt! @nonemie_
> 
> Kudos and Comments/Feedbacks are very much appreciated!
> 
> Scream at me at my  
twt: chosyn_ (i also have a soc med au)  
cc: https://curiouscat.me/chosyn_


End file.
